


Not a guardian angel

by azure_lemon



Series: Friend's brother [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff, M/M, Michael is tired with his family, Raphael is Michael's favourite sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_lemon/pseuds/azure_lemon
Summary: Both Adam and Michael counted on some alone time just to relax and enjoy each other's presence. Their peaceful evening is interrupted by Micheal's sisters. Adam learns a lot about his boyfriend's big, unorthodox family.
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Friend's brother [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824706
Kudos: 14





	Not a guardian angel

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes things doesn't go as planned. When you're Adam Milligan it's almost a rule. Or maybe it's Winchester luck. Michael isn't exactly happy too.  
> Michael's family-centric.  
> A lot of characters are metioned, but they appear only off-screen, namely Chuck, Lucifer, Gabriel, Castiel, Naomi, Anna, Hannah, Kelly and Jack.  
> Chuck is a terrible father.  
> Some Midam fluff ensures.  
> No smut.

It was Fraiday rainy afternonn and true to his word, Adam dropped by to see how his boyfirend was living. Maybe ‘’dropped by’’ wasn’t the greatest word, because he was officially invited to come a few days before and Micheal was expecting him, exidence of which was cleaning a whole place spotless and buying snacks in such an amount that he could easily cater for a football team. To put it short, he was going out of his way to make Adam feel welcome.  
‘’You know I’m not a Queen of England, don’t you?’’ rolled-eyed Adam when Michael ushered him in with a goofy grin.  
‘’Well, you can be my queen,’’ riposted Mike in a heartbeat. ‘’Let me show you my humble abode.’’  
Michael flat indeed wasn’t big, but there was ample of space for at least two people. Adam wasn’t used to very luxiourius life, so he was more than all right with it and he could have honestly tell his boyfirend it’s a good place to call home. Only thing he missed was a garden, but maybe one day he and Mike would move into a real house in the suburbs…The blond realized he’s stepping too far in these fantasies. For now he’d rather focus on very real Michael standing in front of him, showing him something in the kitchenm, for some reason looking more joyful and relaxed than Adam had seen him ever before.  
‘’This is all,’’ brunette announced proudly. ‘’What do you think of it?’’  
It was surprisingly easy to heap praise on this place, maybe because everything in there positively screamed ‘’Micheal.’’ Yeah, Adam could stay there, maybe one day for longer, but right now for a few hours.  
‘’Now tell me how life’s been treating you,’’ asked Mike, brushing one of his dark strands from forehead, which Adam secretly thought adorable.  
‘’I didn’t think I’m going to live to the end of this week,’’ confessed the blond. ‘’These studies are driving me crazy. Today I just want to chill.’’  
‘’You’re very welcome,’’ said Michael, handing him a bowl of popcorn. ‘’Sit on the sofa, pick a movie and get ready for cuddling.’’  
‘’Sounds like a plan.’’  
What Adam chose turned out to be not really realistic action movie, but he didn’t care for illogical sequences. After an exhausting week, it was nice just to sit in from of the screen and got himslef entwine in an action, no matter how inplausible, resting his head on Michael’s musculed shoulder. He barely realized how fast a few hours went.  
‘’Maybe you can stay for the night?’’ suggested Michael. ‘’I mean, I’ll take a couch and you can take my bed. I swear it’s an innocent proposal. I have a spare toothbrush and I’m sure I can find you clean pyjamas as well. They may be too big for you, but you manage.’’  
‘’Sure, why not,’’ Adam shrugged indifferently. Sleeping in Micheal’s oversized pyjamas didn’t sound half bad. What’s more, it was pitch dark outside, probably cold and he got himslef warm and cozy. He grabbed a mobile and started texting Dean that he won’t come home sooner than the next day morning. He was clicking ‘’sent’’ icon when the doorbell rang. Before Michael opened the door, somebody already went in, not waiting for a permission.  
‘’Dear sister, pray tell me, did you miss me so much that you couldn’t text or call, but dropped by at ten o’clock in the evening?’’ asked slightly annoyed Mike, eying a visitor.  
Adam to play it safe and remain silent. Neither the guest, who turned out to be a tall, dark-haired woman younger then Michael, but visibly older than Adam, not Mike himslef payed much attention to him in this very moment.  
‘’Micheal, it’s emergency,’’ she answered solemnly.  
‘’Of course it’s emergency,’’ huffed Michael. ‘’I’ve told you Raphael, I love you all, but I want to have my own life. I’m done with all this mess, constant sqabbling and fighting. I’m done with keeping this family together. Hey, we’re all adults now. Lucifer even has a son on his own. Be responsible for yourselves. I’m not a counselor and not a peace maker.’’  
‘’Michael, please,’’she said almost pleadingly. ‘’This time it’s really bad. Lucifer and Dad fought again.’’  
‘’Not the first time and not the last,’’pointed out Michael emotinalessly. ‘’Raphael, am I a guardian angel of this family or something?’’  
‘’Yes, you are,’’ answered desperate woman. ‘’You’ve always been.’’  
‘’Guardian angels look after one person, not the whole bunch of children who try to play adults,’’ snapped Michael. ‘’And they’re created with angelic patience and mine is running out right now. Raphael, you’re my favorite sister, but don’t do this to me. They won’t change. If I’ve learn anything after all these years it’s that.’’  
Adam listened to this exchange in quite a state of shock. This wasn’t a version of Michael he knew. Sure, Mike mentioned a couple of times his family is nothing short of ordinary, but to see is to believe.  
Raphael sighed.  
‘’At least could you tell me who is that boy here?’’  
Michael’s gaze softned a bit.  
‘’This is Adam, my boyfriend. Adam, meet Rapheal, my sister. She’s younger than me and Lucifer, but older than Gabriel, Naomi and Castiel.’’  
‘’That’s right,’’ confirmed Raphael.  
‘’Last time I checked Anna and Hannah were staying with you, didn’t they?’’ asked sourly the eldest Milton brother.  
‘’They still do,’’ admitted Raphael.  
‘’They’re our paternal cousins,’’ explained Michael to Adam.  
‘’Geez, Mike, no wonder you ran away,’’ blurted out the blond before he could have stopped himslef. He was raised an only child and sometimes wished for a brother or sister to play with, but generally he was happy with his life as it was in this aspect. Sure, he just got gifted with two adult half-brothers and despite it’s all flaws it wasn’t necessarily a bad thing (for instance, Adam was pretty sure both Sam and Dean care for him more than John himslef), but Michael’s family apparently was huge and rowdy. ‘’Sorry, that was rude,’’ he apologized nevetheless.  
‘’Oh, don’t you worry, it may be inappropriate, but it’s true. Now I took over Michael’s role and I feel like I’m going to go crazy soon. I didn’t sign up to be a mother for this bunch. By the way, did you say ‘’Mike’’?’’  
‘’Yes?’’ confirmed Adam hesitantly.  
‘’Good God, he never lets anybody call him ‘’Mike.’’ He must really love you.’’  
‘’I think that’s enough, Raphael,’’ chimed in Michael. ‘’Please don’t harrass him.’’  
‘’Okay. I guess I can’t count on your intervention this time?’’ she asked. Adam noticed her was marred by tiredness and resignation, making almost pity her.  
Michael shook his head no.  
‘’Raph, you need to figure it out on your own. But if you’re asking for advice, you can’t do nothing. They won’t change. Nothing you can say, nothing you can do…Trust me, been there, done that, I’ve got this topic covered.’’  
She gazed at him in disbelief.  
‘’Just nothing? When they’re tearing each others throats?’’  
‘’I know it’s hard, but it’s the only thing we can do.’’  
‘’Okay,’’ she said slowly. ‘’I’ll try.’’  
She briefly hugged her brother, said goodbye to Adam and left, downhearted.  
Michael sighed loudly and ran his hand though his messy dark strands.  
‘’I’m really sorry you had to witness all this, Adam. I was going to tell you about them, but one thing a time. I won’t be surprised if you dump me right now. I’m afraid that no matter how hard I’ll try to cut ties with the majority of them, it’s impossible. The problem is, I don’t want to cut ties with all of them, like Raphael and Castiel and Jack. Maybe Gabriel, but it’s more complicated with him. Castiel and Jack are the packaged deal these days anyway. I used to be close with Lucifer, but things went awry. Terribly awry.’’  
‘’Michael, we don’t get to choose our family. You’re brave to put up with it for so long.’’  
‘’Thanks, Adam,’’ answered Michael, seeming a bit reassured.  
‘’Jack is Lucifer’s son?’’  
‘’Yeah. He didn’t really love his mother, it was a one night stand, okay, a few nights stand, then she found out about pregnancy, Lucifer was elated at first, he always wanted a son, I don’t know why, he’s a big kid himself. Maybe because he got a heir sooner than me. Anyway, Kelly, Jack’s mum got sick after giving birth and she moved in with us. Still, since Lucifer spends most of his time arguing with Dad about everything and Kelly is too weak to take care of Jack, even if she loves him dearly, Castiel took over the role of parent, even if he’s the youngest of my siblings. Jack is barely a year, but he's strikingly resembling Castiel already. I think Jack thinks Cas is his real father. Well, maybe he is. He's more of a dad to this poor child Lucifer has ever been.’’  
‘’That’s impressive,’’ commented Adam. “Do you see them sometimes?’’  
‘’Yeah, we meet sometimes, usually outside, in the park or somewhere. I sometimes take Jack for an afternoon.’’  
‘’You’re a good uncle.’’  
‘’Well, many would say I should be the one to take care of him because I’m the oldest,’’ said Michael, biting his cheek from the inside.  
‘’Lucifer should take care of him,’’ noticed Adam reasonably. ‘’He’s a father.’’  
‘’By blood, yes,’’ winced Michael. ‘’Listen, as you’ve already seen things are messy, complicated and really, really not easy. What you heard today, this is the top of the iceberg. Maybe they are too many of us, I don’t know. Maybe it’s inevitable to have conflicts when your family is so big. I promise I’ll tell you everything, but not now.’’  
Adam nodded, trying to concentrate, but weariness started to take over. He covered his mouth with his hand trying to stifle the yawn, but it didn’t work.  
‘’Listen, I know it’s relatively early, much earlier than I usually go to bed, but as I’ve said before it’s been a hell of the week and you mentioned to have a free bed before.’’  
‘’Sure,’’ replied swiftly Michael, perfect gentleman he was. ‘’I’ll give you something you may need in a second.’’  
About a half an hour later Adam was already making himself comfortable under Mike’s fluffy comforter when one last though hit him.  
‘’Maybe you really should have gone with her. You don’t want to read about you family in morning news, do you?’’  
‘’Wouldn’t be first time,’’ replied Michael ambiguously. ‘’Goodnight,’’ indicating he didn’t want to dwell on the subject.  
‘’Goodnight,’’ muttered Adam, resting his cheek on the pillow. What a day. And all he wanted was a lazy evening. ‘’Michael?’’ he asked, raising his head. ‘’You might not be their guardian angel, but you’re my angel.’’  
Brunette tousled his hair, switched off the light and left the bedroom.


End file.
